degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Christine-Patrick Relationship
The relationship between Christine Nelson and Patrick began in the first season of Degrassi High. History Overview Patrick emigrated from Ireland to Canada in 1989. He initially made friends with Christine Nelson because they were both wearing the same band shirt (for "The Pogues"). He asked her out, and initially she was reluctant, finding it hard to believe someone would genuinely be interested in her as she had a baby. Patrick wrote a song for her, and while she was pleased, it was also obvious that it made her a little uncomfortable: Patrick liked her far more than she liked him. Eventually Christine ended the relationship, as she found trying to fit being a mother in with his band schedule was too difficult, and she had always been somewhat ambivalent about the relationship. Degrassi High: Season 1 In Nobody's Perfect, while in the hallway, Liz walks down the hall and "accidentally" bumps Erica; she goes up to Spike, who says that Emma might have a little boyfriend at daycare. A guy who was walking down the hall behind Liz stops as well, and tells Spike that he likes her t-shirt, and shows her that he's wearing the same one. He then asks her out, but Spike says that she can't go out as she's busy in the evenings. He knows that she has a baby, and understands, and tells her that she can't blame him for trying. He goes, and Liz asks Spike if she really wants to go out with him, and wants to know what Spike knows about him? Spike says that she knows his name is Patrick, he's in grade 11 and he likes her t-shirt. Inside, Patrick sees Spike again, and tells her that he'd like to see her after school, if she can make it. He says that it can't be today, as he has band practice, but maybe tomorrow, they could go for a walk and then come back to the school so that she could pick up Emma. Spike says yes; he leaves, and Liz comes up, asking Spike what he wanted this time? Spike tells Liz that Patrick asked her out again, and she thinks he seems nice. Liz and Spike walk off down the hallway, and Liz starts telling Spike about her horrible first date with Joey, and what he did. Outside, Patrick tells Spike that he moved to Canada from Dublin, and that it's beautiful here, but he misses the greenness of Ireland. He asks Spike to tell him about herself, and touches her when he says that; she pulls back and tells him that she doesn't like to be touched. They stop at an ice cream vendor and he offers to buy hers, but she says that she'll pay for her own; he laughs and says that she can pay for his too. Spike laughs; he's happy that she finally smiled, and tells her that she's wound up tighter than a screw, and suggests that they start over, so they do by introducing themselves to each other. In Sixteen, Patrick catches up to Liz and Spike; he calls Spike his musical muse, and explains that he wrote a song for her. Outside, in the quad, Patrick sings the song that he wrote for Spike, which includes the lyrics, "I love you..." He says he has to get to class; Spike tells Liz that she liked the song, and that he's nice. Liz seems a little envious of Spike and comments that it must be nice to have a song written for you, but Spike doesn't seem so sure of that. Later Liz and Spike walk to school; Patrick says hi, and Spike walks away. She tells Liz that she doesn't want to talk to Patrick or about him. Liz wants to know what's wrong, and tells Spike that she thought they were friends and could talk. Spike admits that she likes Patrick but is afraid that she might like him too much, and that maybe the whole thing is too perfect and what will happen if he leaves. Liz insists that he won't leave, but Spike points out that she's short, she's a mother and those things don't make her very attractive. However, Patrick assured her that these things did not matter and got back together. In It Creeps!!, Patrick invited Christine over to his house so they could listen to the new Pogues tape together. They kissed before he left. Degrassi High: Season 2 Prior to Body Politics, Spike and Patrick broke up as they had little time to spend together. Spike claimed that they did not have much to talk about anyway. Patrick asked Spike's best friend Liz O'Rourke to go see a live concert with him, as she was also a fan. Liz agreed, but only after she asked Spike if she would mind; Spike lied and said it was fine. Spike later ended up getting very jealous that her best friend was on a date with the first guy who has made her feel pretty in a long time. She understands she is the one who ruined the relationship but she still gets angry and tells Liz. Deciding that Spike's friendship was more important, Liz told Patrick she couldn't see him again. Patrick angrily confronted Spike, telling her he didn't appreciate her meddling in his life; she responded angrily that it wasn't fair that he asked Liz out just to make her jealous. Patrick tells her he was just trying to move on and seems very annoyed. He then walks away and the two don't interact again until they graduate together in School's Out!. Timeline *First Relationship **Start: Nobody's Perfect (DH 106) **End: Body Politics (DH 205) ***Reason: Spike broke up with Patrick as they did not get to see each other very often and she felt that they had little to talk about. Rival Relationships *Liz-Patrick Attraction Trivia *This relationship was part of the second love triangle between best friends. The first involved Archie Simpson, Amy Holmes and Allison Hunter. *They were both big fans of the Pogues and owned the same T-Shirt with the band's name on it. Gallery 6teen1.15.jpg 6teen1.08.jpg 6teen1.37.jpg NP10.jpg NP15.jpg NP25.jpg BP24.jpg Spike-patrick.png Category:Degrassi High Category:DH Season 1 Category:DH Season 2 Category:Interactions Category:Relationships Category:Friendships